debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetua (DC Comics)
Summary Perpetua was the first creator and mother of the Monitor, the Anti-Monitor and the World Forger. She was sent by the Source twenty billion years ago to create new systems of life within the greater omniverse. When her purpose was achieved, she created an army of super predators to fight her brothers and sisters. However, her sons alerted the judge of the source of her doings and she was imprisoned in the Source Wall by the judge of the source. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | 1-A Name: Perpetua Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Cosmic Mother Attack Potency: High Macroverse level+ (Had Hypertime in her grasp. Fought the Ultra-Monitor who countain the energies of the positive, dark and antimatter realities. Turned Brainiac One Million who had infinite futures from Hypertime in his fingertips he plucked from Hypertime in her throne) Transcendent level (Has ripped a part of the Overvoid to create her sons and was too powerful for them to defeat until the Judge of the Source intervenes. Exist in the Sixth Dimension, a timeless realm beyond imagination at the top of the Source Wall, Has created the Multiverse and most of its structure like the Dark Multiverse and the Antimatter Universe). Dimensionality: 5-D | Devoid Travel Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Macroversal+ | Irrelevant ' 'Durability: High Macroverse level+ | Transcendental level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: High Macroversal+ | Transcendental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Created the original version of the Multiverse before the current one), Void Manipulation (Tore a piece of the Overvoid), Cosmic Awareness (Can sense events throughout the Multiverse and sensed the reality being altered from the Sixth Dimension), Precognition (Can peer onto the four dimension to see the future), Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation Energy Manipulation (Can shape the energies of the positive, dark and antimatter realities and created these realms), Teleportation, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Age Manipulation (The Still Forge age others), Time Stop (The Still Force drain motion completely), Empathic Manipulation (The Invisible Spectrum is based on inner emotions like hatred), Mind Manipulation (The Black Apple is opposed to the Collective Unconscious which gives knowledge and wisdom and is the power source to all telepaths), Power Nullification (The Void Wind snuff out magic and gods), Death Manipulation (The Tear of Extinction gives permanent death to everyone even immortal gods), Law Manipulation (The Sixth Note is opposed to the Dimensional Superstructure which gouvern all thing imaginable and unimaginable; Can prevent her sons to reform in the Sixth Dimension), Power Bestowal (Gave Lex Luthor the power of the Seven Hidden Force of the Universe and gave Mobius the Anti-Life Equation), Transmutation (Turned Brainiac into her throne), Forcefield Creation, Resurrection (Can reform in the Sixth Dimension when killed), Immortality (Type 1, 10) Intelligence: Supergenius (Perpetua can create technologies capable to stabilize Hypertime which Brainiac used to bottle the Earth's future. she possesses enough knowledge to create Multiverses) Weaknesses: Unknown | The Source Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Nigh-Omnipotence: Perpetua was entrusted by the Seven Forces of Creation by the Source itself allowing her to create the first Multiverse before the current one and create her sons from the Overvoid into flesh. She possesses nigh-infinite powers capable of merging entire civilizations with their planets to create a new race of Apex Predator and alter the core of creation into a self-sustaining weapon using the seven natural forces of creation. Even in sleep, planets form around her fingers and galaxies born and die around her. * Still Force: A cosmic force based around entropy and inertia which is the counter-energy to the Speed Force. The Still Force allows whoever taps into it to negate motion, baring the potential to induce and accelerate the force of entropy. The Still Force can be used for deceleration or even halting of the conduit's aging or create physical constructs of its power. * Invisible Spectrum: A force that feeds on buried primal emotions. The Invisible Spectrum is the counter-energy to the Emotional Spectrum. * Tear of Extinction: A force that brings death to all living beings and immortals. It is driven toward isolation and solipsism. The Tear of Extinction is the counter-energy to the Life Force. * Void Wind: The twin forces of the Tear of Extinction capable of ending gods and snuffing out magic. The Void Wind is the counter-energy to the Sphere of the Gods. * Black Apple: The counter-energy to the Collective Unconscious which gives others knowledge and wisdom. * Sixth Note: A force beyond imagination itself. The counter-energy to the Dimensional Superstructure which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable. * Faithlessness The Seventh Force is tied to the nature of Faith and appears to be associated with the concept of Doom. * Cosmic Awareness: Perpetua can sense various events throughout the Multiverse and even the Sixth Dimension. * Clairvoyance: Perpetua can peer into the Fourth dimension to see the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Gods Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Size Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Superhumans Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters